<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yours, yandere. by moonsofceres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610568">yours, yandere.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsofceres/pseuds/moonsofceres'>moonsofceres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, rating to increase as it unfolds, yandere character eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsofceres/pseuds/moonsofceres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought he ran away because he wanted to be somewhere else. That he was running away from me. I know now that it was much worse than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra Alnazar/Ceres Hedera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't notice when I walk past him.</p><p>Not with my eyes, anyway.</p><p>A gentle thrum of static, a soft spark along the breeze.</p><p>Though it's none of those things.</p><p>I feel it for what it truly is when my own static sparks in turn, reaching out ever so slightly as it passes.</p><p>It's magic.</p><p>But more than that, I feel his prescence. </p><p>His <i>smile</i>.</p><p>I turn around to see, gathering my shawl with me as my upper body turns, still moving, although slower.</p><p>The dust storm is quietier today, though I cover my lower face anyway as I turn towards the dusty purple haze.</p><p>There's enough people at the market that the small distance has already filled with mutiple others between our passing forms, though I recognise those shoudlers, puffs of fluffy white hair beneth a wide brimmed black hat.</p><p>I smile, tops of my cheeks squinting into my vision as he slows, though doesn't make to turn.</p><p>"Hello, magician" I say into the crowd. As I do, another voice speaks in tandem, behind me.</p><p>"Ceres? You are late!"</p><p>I see Asra turn further, seeking out the voice, <i>my</i> voice. </p><p>In the light of my responsibilities with this trader, it is enough. My smile becomes cheekier, a little less restrained.</p><p>Though only for a moment, as I return to my original path, following my own voice, that of the trader.</p><p>I can feel his eyes as they find me. </p><p>It's as if I have known him before.</p><p>But when? Where?</p><p>It's as if I know how he would feel.</p><p>The way he looks at me...</p><p>As if he feels the same way, too.</p><p>I sense his smile, and the briefest, most comforting returned press of his magic to mine.</p><p>Before he walks away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. then i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forrest opens into a clearing.</p><p>Not many of us know it is here. Or so it seems by the soft, undisturbed grass beneath my feet.</p><p>The energy is fresh, alive.</p><p>Perhaps nobody knows it is here at all?</p><p>I set my basket down; feeling the moss beneath my feet, between my toes.</p><p>My eyes fall closed. I breath the woody scent in, let it invigorate me.</p><p>Allowing my cloak to fall from my shoulders. Reaching up, releasing the pin from within my hair.</p><p>Lavender tendrils fall around me, the smell of rose infusing the atmosphere.</p><p>My hands fall to my sides, open, towards the moon.</p><p>The candles float into a circle around me.</p><p>All except for one.</p><p>So connected to my breath, to this forrest, I do not notice.</p><p>At least, not my with eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, magician."</p><p> </p><p>It's their voice, this time.</p><p>I notice him first, walking into the clearing before me.</p><p>The sunken candle between us, flame flickering, second.</p><p>It doesn't reach the ground, though the flame diffuses entirely.</p><p>Asra sets his own bag down, a brown satchel, further out and away from my own. </p><p>Lifts their own hand, focusing.</p><p>The ignition is not as effortless as mine were, and yet with his powers the wick ignites, burning brightly once more.</p><p>The candle raises back up, joining it's sisters in formation, with mine.</p><p>They smile; lines of pink extending, becoming fuller.</p><p>My lips curl and rise in return.</p><p>Barely restrained.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>